The Legend of Zuko
by Bunzilla894
Summary: A father will do everything in his power to protect his child, and to defend the mother of his children. So many years after the war, Fire Lord Zuko is put to the test when it come to defending and protecting his wife, children, and his nation. Will the man who never gives up without a fight, be able to withstand what destiny is throwing at him next? R
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Fire Lord Zuko

**A father will do everything in his power to protect his child, and to defend the mother of his children. So many years after the war, Fire Lord Zuko is put to the test when it come to defending and protecting his wife, children, and his nation. Will the man who never gives up without a fight, be able to withstand what destiny is throwing at him next? R&R **

Chapter 1 (Zuko POV)

I had a family once, it was my mother, father, sister, uncle, cousin, and grandfather. We were a whole happy family at one point, then my reality was ripped from beneath me. First Lu ten's death which resulted in Uncle disappearing, then it was my Grandfather's death which resulted in my Mother's disappearance. Finally I was stripped of my title, scared and chased from my homeland.

But somehow the lost angry prince found his path, it wasn't easy but I guess that's destiny for you. Katara was who I had to thank, her kindness and compassion were the driving force behind my transformation, even when she hated me and took her anger out on me still I used it to stay on the right path.

In this dream tonight, I relived the day she agreed to be my wife. Her blue eyes glistened with tears like a glittering ice crystal. She didn't look at me like a reformed banished prince who by some dumb luck was not the Fire lord. In her eyes I was just Zuko, her Zuko and that's exactly who I wanted to be.

In the dream, her beautiful pink lips form those two beautiful words that would bind us together for eternity, "I do." Even in the dream I feel the tears swell up into my eyes, and...

"DAD!" the world is rumbling around me, then the high pitched voice is joined by another high pitched voice, "DADDY!"

Opening one eye I can make out the small figures of my six year old twin daughters jumping on the king size bed like a pair of kangaroo-rabbits. Katara, who snuggled into my side, gave a soft chuckle at our daughters antics.

"Five more minutes girls, PLEASE!" I begged burying my face into Katara's thick hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent. Sleeping past sunrise was a rare occurrence for me, and when those mornings came when I could I like to take advantage of them. Having three children made this almost impossible.

"Dad, you promised to train with me this morning." My son's voice drifted from his place standing at my side of the bed. Giving another groan I rolled over to my back. Both girls now sat quietly on their mother's lap, while my son stood next to the bed, arms crossed and foot tapping impatiently.

"Good Morning to you too Ro, how did you sleep?" I asked sitting up and running my hand through my chin length hair. My daughters gave adorable giggles and I could just imagine Katara's eye roll behind me. Ronan was my ten year old twin, as insisted by my wife, brother-in-law, and best friends. If our identical looks weren't enough, Agni cursed me with a son who had an equally short temper, and a stubbornness that could rival both his mother, and myself. To add to my son's charm he had a sense of humor just like Katara's idiot brother. At ten years old he made his mother and I very prod with his habit of schooling and out witting all of my old and stuffy council members. His icy eyes were the one physical appearance he got from his mother, and as a fire bender his icy glare seemed to sizzle his opponents to the core.

"You think we could go now, Dad?" He was not amused I registered with a smirk in his direction, "I promised Nya and Koda we would meet them and Uncle Sokka in the court yard."

"Ronan" Katara reprimanded, "your father just got up, be patient."

"Ya Ro" Ursa spoke up, her golden eye sparkling with mischief. Named for my mother, She looked like a younger version of my sister, but had the personality that was identical to her mother. Ursa would one day be a force to reckon with when she got older.

"Give Dad a minute" Kya spoke up with her own mischievous smirk. Little Katara was the nickname given to her by Uncle Sokka and Uncle Aang. Kya was the picture of her mother at her age, but her personality was the perfect combination of both Katara's and mine. Together my daughters were a force that could knock even the most confident and determined bender off their game, and that made me one proud father. With Katara for a mother my children would be the greatest leaders this nation had ever seen.

Finally, getting up from the bed I stretched out my aging back. Even at thirty I was still in the best shape of my life, but that didn't stop my back hurting time to time. Taking my time to enter the bathroom, I knew I was testing Ronan's patience at this point. Splashing water on my face, I noticed yet another gray hair joining the party on my head. When I was sixteen and primarily wore a molten scowl at all times you never would have guessed that I would acquire smile lines by the time I was thirty.

"Destiny is a funny thing" I could almost hear Uncle chastising me. How I missed that old man, losing him last year sent a ripple through our whole team avatar, Toph actually cried and even Suki and Sokka were shaken by the event. For two weeks after, I had retreated into myself and once again Katara was the one to bring me back. How I loved that crazy, controlling, caring, and sexy water bender who happened to be the best thing to have ever happened to me.

Emerging from the bathroom, I noticed the absence of my children, and my gorgeous wife securing a hair loopy before turning to me.

"Well, Good morning my love" I said holding out my arms to encircle her as she approached.

"How did you sleep, you know before Ronan sent his sisters in to get you up?" she asked with a soft chuckle. Motherhood never looked more beautiful on a woman, her widened hips curving into her tiny waist, and her breast still perky even after two pregnancies. She could still pass for that eighteen year old girl who stole the Fire lord's heart.

"Before it was interrupted I slept very well. In my dream you married me all over again" I responded

"and I would do it again and again Zuko, you know that" She said putting her hand on my chest exactly where my scar was from Azula's lightning bolt. On her neck rested her proposal necklace I had carved all on my own. The tiny red stone was swirled with bits of blue, and hung on a silk aqua band. The carving was of Tui and La in there earthly aquatic forms, each fish circling with the other in a forever dance of passion and love. "What do you have planned for your day off today?" She asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Well after I go spar with Ronan, I'm meeting our daughters in the grand dinning room for a tea party." I replied, and chuckled at the irony, the all mighty fire lord using his day off to have a tea party. If my political partners ever caught wind of that they would never take me seriously again.

"Your such an amazing Father, Zuko; planning one of your rare days off all around your children." She said happily, and I felt the familiar tightening in my chest of uncertainty. She must have read it in my face because no sooner had she said it than her eyes grew serious and she added, "You are ten times the man your father ever was, and never doubt that."

As thanks, I leaned in and kissed that beautiful woman. "Oh and don't forget to leave some time for just you and I today, okay?" She said with a mischievous smirk of her own. With a devious smirk in her direction, I leaned in once more to give her a prequel to the events that would take place later this evening when all of our kids were snuggled up in their beds.

"GROSS!" cut short I looked to the door to find my son making a gagging noise, my nephew Koda standing beside him and covering his eyes. Nya, Toph and Aang's daughter stood by the boys blushing like any young girl.

"Alright... Alright I'm coming" I growled gently in there direction, grabbing a robe I pulled away from Katara and moved towards the door. I was pulled back suddenly by the sleeve to face her once more.

"by the way... Happy Anniversary Sparky" She said smirking up at me, leaning in gently she kissed me with so much tenderness.

"Happy Anniversary my love" I said gently, kissing her on the nose and turning to leave once more.

**~~Hello lovelies, I know I have many stories that are way way way passed due but what can I say this one has been sitting in my head for a while and I needed to write it. You know once you get the writing itch it doesn't go away until you do something about it and so I introduce to you The Legend of Fire Lord Zuko! Please Review! XOXO Bunzilla894**


	2. Chapter 2

The Legend of Zuko

Chapter 2

Shrugging out of my training vest, I grabbed a towel from the edge of the sparring ring to wipe the sweat from the back of my neck. Ronan stood off to the side looking fairly pleased with himself, after a successful training session. For a ten year old, he would definitely qualify as a firebending prodigy, much like my sister.

"Ronan, I want you to spar with Nya now" I said gesturing for her to step forward into the sparring ring. Nya, being a miniature version of her mother, stepped onto the mat cracking her knuckles loudly. Without warning, she bent a large column of rock in Ronan's direction. In that instant, Ronan sent a blast of fire shattering the column, and following it with an attack of his own.

"Good morning, Lord Sparks" I heard my idiot brother-in-law call as he approached my on the edge of the ring.

"Hello Sokka" I said acknowledging his presents, trying to focus on the sparring match before me. "How's Koda's hand to hand combat coming?"

"Good, Today we're working with Boomerangs!" He answered sounding much more excited than any grown man should be about a boomerang.

"Ronan, do not attack when your opponent's back is turned, that 's the cowards way to fight," I corrected crossing my arms, and watching intently as Ronan pinned Nya to the dirt. This was short lived as Nya flipped my son and encased his wrists and ankles in stone leaving him struggling to get out of his binds.

"Very good Nya" I called and looked to my son"Ronan this is a chance for you to see how quickly you can break the hold of an earth bender."

Blowing steam into the binding on his wrist, he lubricated it enough to slip his wrist out and did the same for his other wrist. Sitting up, e bent fire to heat the delicate stone encasing his ankles and easily cracked them to escape.

"Very good, that is enough for today you should go shower off and meet us in the dinning room for your sisters tea party." I called to Ronan, earning an eye roll and muffled response.

"Dad!" I heard Koda shout behind me and turned just in time to see Sokka's boomerang collide with his head and rendering him unconscious. Looking down at his unconscious form Koda and I just shook our heads at the ridiculous man. I instructed Koda to keep an eye on his father, knowing it wouldn't take very long for the lug to awaken.

Entering the dinning hall, I noticed Katara, Toph, and Suki already seated at the large dinner table. My younger nieces all sat at the other side of the table, munching on scones and fruit tarts.

"Daddy" Kya called from where she stood serving scones to her mother. My six year old waterbender set down the serving tray, to come over and grab my larger hand in her smaller one. She led me to the head of the table to sit beside her mother. Katara reached over and took hold of my hand. I turned to her and gave her one of my rare genuine smiles, which she returned brightly before looking at little Ursa who was clumsily pouring tea into my tea cup.

"How was sparring today?" Katara asked, once she saw our daughter put the tea pot safely back onto the table.

"I went very well, at least until your brother knocked himself unconscious with his boomerang" I informed her with an eye roll. Katara could only chuckle and shake her head at just imagining her brother being knocked out by his beloved boomerang.

"Not again" Suki said rising from her chair and exiting the room to find her husband.

"Sparky, did Nya whoop Ronan's butt?" Toph asked with a smirk already knowing her daughter won the match today.

"Yes she did Toph, and how is that little airbender cooking in there?" I asked gesturing to the swell in her abdomen.

"He's riding on an air scooter as we speak" She answered affectionately rubbing her belly, who knew the blind bandit could look so motherly.

"Uncle Aang!" I heard Ursa yell with a mouth full of fruit tart, earning her a pointed look from her mother. Swallowing quickly to appease her mother, She called "Come have tea with us"

Kya patted the seat beside her, earning her a warm smile from the air monk.

"Where are the rest of the kids?" He asked taking his seat beside Kya. His orange and yellow robes billowing out around him. Ursa, with the tea pot in hand, clumsily poured a cup of tea for her 'Uncle' as Kya stacked his plate with fruit tarts.

"I sent them to their rooms to wash up before joining us" I informed him, "and Sokka is probably still unconscious in the training ring"

With a playful chuckle, Aang shook his bald head before lifting his tea cup to his lips. "Oh, did you get my message yesterday?"

"Yes, and don't worry I completely understand. You can just come when we return for Ursa's visit" I answered calmly, earning me a curious look from both of our wives.

"And what will twinkle toes be missing out on?" Toph questioned tilting her head.

"Well, Aang was supposed to join Ronan, and I on a visit to the sun warrior village next week, but he wants to be with you as you near the end of your pregnancy." I explained

"Twinkle toes, you should go you know I'll be fine" She said sternly, not wanting to seem weaker in her pregnant state.

"Sweetie, the doctor said you could have the baby anytime, and I will not miss this delivery." He said then mumbled under his breath, "like last time."

Missing Nya's birth weighed heavily on the Avatar and he spent everyday catering to his daughter just to make it up to her. "Any way Toph, I'm sure Ronan would love to have his dad all to himself on their trip." Katara said putting her tan hand over mine. Lifting our conjoined hands I placed a small kiss on her knuckle before lifting my tea cup to my lips, just as Nya and Ronan stumbled into the room. Kya and Ursa already had two seats pulled out with hot cups of tea waiting for them.

"Ronan" I called drawing his attention, "How would you feel if you and I went on a trip next week?"

I could already see the curiosity in his golden stare, "Really?"

"You bet" I said with a smirk

"But what about my tutors or my fire bending training" He asked looking from me to his mother waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"No tutors, and you will be learning plenty of new firebending forms while we are away, some very old ones in fact" I said raising my cup to my mouth again to hide my smirk. I watch as the wheels in his young mind turned over my words, until finally something clicked and the excitement ignited in his eyes.

"No way!" his golden eyes wide, and he grinned from ear to ear, "are we going to the sun warrior village, like you and Uncle Aang did?"

"Yes, we are son" I said mirroring his enthusiasm.

Jumping out of his seat quickly he shouted over his shoulder, "I'm going to pack" running from the room. Katara could only shake her head, missing her opportunity to reprimand our son's very haste retreat from the room. Both of my daughters had their hands on their hips glaring in the direction their brother just ran.

"Girls" I said calling their attention to me, "You won't be angry if Ro and I go on a trip alone will you?" I asked not wanting favoritism to ruin my children's' lives much like it did mine.

"No Daddy" Kya said innocently, giving me a sweet little smile.

"While you guys are away, we get to spend alone time with Mommy" Ursa said with a leap of excitement, getting what they wanted normally was much easier with their mother than me.

Smiling warmly at the girls, Katara added, "remember girls, Daddy owes you each a field trip too after he gets back"

Giving a sarcastic laugh, Toph was quick to add, "A field trip with Zuko, not so much fun I recall"

"Haha Toph, very funny" I returned with my own sarcasm, "But if I remember correctly you can thank your husband for that poor excuse of a field trip, he was the one who vanished the day before he faced my father.

"Hey, don't blame me because your boring" Aang said getting in on the fun.

"Girls just make sure your Dad takes you some where fun" Toph said with a typical Toph chuckle.

"Speaking of fun field trips, Toph. Where will you be taking my children this evening?" Katara asked cautiously knowing to expect anything when Auntie Toph was on babysitting duty.

Pointing a thumb in Aangs direction, Toph explained "The monk wants a quiet evening tonight so probably some board games, leechie nuts, and meditation. You know it should be a real riot."

"Hey the kids love beating me at Pai Sho" Aang argued trying to defend himself

"Don't worry kids Auntie Toph will be supplying the candy and scary stories after the monk goes to bed" Toph instructed, earning some cheering from the twins. "Meanwhile, any fun plans for this evening, sparky?"

"NO,no I do not need to hear any details about my sister's love life" Sokka shouted finally joining us followed by Suki and Koda.

"Why not Sokka? You don't want know all the ways I can make her..." I earned myself a slap in the arm from my wife at that statement, and some curious looks from my daughters. "Scream?" I concluded with a chuckle as my brother-in-law spit the fruit tart he was chewing into a napkin followed by some gagging sounds.

"DADDY!" my attention was drawn to my little Ursa who was glaring at me with her Amber eyes, "You are not supposed to hurt girls" her reprimanding me sounded far too much like Katara, and this drew a small chuckle from Katara beside me.

"I'm very sorry, Princess" I said with a funny look on my face, trying ever so hard not to chuckle myself.

"Now I apologize to Mommy" Kya chimed in, her brown eye brows knitted together in a glare and her hands on her hips.

Katara couldn't hide her laugh any longer, as it range through the dinning room along with Toph's, Aang's, and Suki's. Sokka's loud guffaw the loudest of all.

"I'm very sorry Tara, How will I ever make it up to you?" I asked grabbing my wife's hand and playing along.

"I'll lay out the terms of your punishment, later this evening sparky" She said smirking at me, her blue eyes glittering mischievously. Sokka of course was green by the end of her statement, and actually pushed his plate of pastries away from him.

"Can you two at least leave the room or wait until I'm finished eating!?" He grumble in our direction, earning a chuckle from all the adults in the room.

~~~Well here it is chapter 2, I know a little late. But hey better late then never right? Anyway shoot me some reviews! Please and thanks! Kbye


	3. Chapter 3

The Legend of Zuko

Chapter 3 (WARNING LEMON!)

A night alone with my wife? I must have been dreaming. Since the birth of our children Katara and I have been restricted to random quickies in broom closets, or my office; whenever the both of us were available. Intimacy was a rare gift to be treasured, especially when we had a nation, friends, and three young kids competing for our attention.

Katara and I kissed our kids and watched as they flew off on Appa to spend the night at Uncle Aang's summer home along the coastline. Sokka and Suki had retreated to their wing of the palace along with their children. This left Katara and I utterly alone, for the first time in a very long time.

"Shhh... Zuko do you hear it?" She said placing a hand on my shoulder a look of shock on her face. I listened carefully uncertain of what she was actually referring to. "Silence, I almost forgot it even existed, isn't it wonderful?"

"It's a little daunting, should we get Sokka to fix it" I said with a chuckle, watching as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you dare" She growled playfully, wrapping her slender arms around my shoulders her fingers playing with the hair on the back of my neck. "Now Sparky, Whatever should we do with all of this spare time on our hands?"

"Well I'm planning to spend the remainder of the evening reminding my wife how truly amazing she is" I said wrapping my arms around her slender waist.

"That sounds wonderful" She purred leaning up to capture my lips in a slow passionate kiss stirring our inner desire for one another, "Bed room?" She purred into my ear.

Smirking playfully, I replied with, "Five minutes? I want to check for any updates on my meeting tomorrow".

"Mmm, perfect that will give me some time to prepare my present for you" She said smugly, a smirk playing on her lips before she turned away and began walking into the palace intentionally swinging her hips just a little too provocatively.

Pushing my bedroom door open quietly, I could feel Katara's gift in the pocket of my robe. The room was dim, only lit by two candles on each beside table and several other candles scattered throughout the room. On my large silk covered bed, in the center of the room was my wife.

Laid out seductively, She had one tan hand teasing her loose curls, the other hand lay on her hip adorned with the dark blue lace of the night gown she was wearing. The night gown had tiny silk straps holding it up and the neckline hung low revealing the top of her breasts. The gown cupped her breasts much like a push up bra. The skirt was all lace revealing the silk panties she wore underneath.

"Like what you see, Sparky?" She purred, When I began to nod my head far too enthusiastically she raised the slender hand laying on her hip and curled her index finger beckoning me towards her. When I failed to gain control over my limbs, She rose up onto her knees, showing off more of her garment. Her hair cascaded in thick chocolate curls down her back, framing her round face. Her eyes were deep pools of crystal blue water in the glow of the candle light. And her beauty left me pondering how I had been so lucky as to have this woman as my wife. "Well clearly you like your gift, but tell me, my lord what did you get me?" She whispered playfully, twirling a strand of loose hair around her finger.

Digging into my pocket I withdrew the neatly wrapped package. The shiny ribbons catching the light from the candles. "Oh Zuko, you shouldn't have I was only playing" She said smiling gently at me, I reached out and took hold of her slender hand placing the package into her palm. Pulling the ribbon and slowly undoing the wrapping, she revealed the plain white box that held the dark velvet one with in.

"Suki helped me pick it out" I informed her finally finding my voice. In the velvet box lay a white gold bracelet, lined with rubies and sapphires. The engraving on the back of the bracelet read, always and forever in delicate swirly lettering.

"Oh Zuko, Thank you!" She said happily wrapping her arms around my neck tightly, pulling away she added, "but you really shouldn't have."

"Katara, you have given me so much in this life; a best friend, a trusted advisor, three beautiful kids, and I get to spend the rest of my life with you. The least I can do is shower you with gifts every so often" I explained taking the bracelet from the box and clasping it around her slender wrist. I leaned down and kissed her wrist then each finger tip before taking her open hand and placing it over my heart, "Happy Anniversary, my love."

Her eyes shown with unconditional love and she leaned in ever so gently to take my lips against hers, "You truly are one of a kind, Zuko" She whispered when our lips parted, "I really do love my new bracelet"

Leaning my forehead against hers I responded playfully with, "Good, but please do not let the girls get a hold of it" recalling the last time our daughters got into their mother's jewels and how only half of them have ever been found since.

"If I remember correctly Daddy, you were on babysitting duty that day and allowed them to get their hands on my jewelry." She countered with a playful smirk, instead of arguing I kissed that smirk right off of her beautiful face.

Her fingers found their play back in my hair, this time yanking it out of the top knot sending my crown to the floor somewhere under the bed for me to find later. Putting one knee on the edge of the bed I slid my hands onto her waist pulling her close to straddle my lap. Our tongues battled for dominance as my hands managed to find their way under her night gown. Ghosting my fingers over the flesh of her sides, I noticed little Goosebumps forming under my touch. A subtle chill curled its way up her spine, as I caught her lower lip between my teeth. All too quickly it became apparent that too many articles of clothing were separating us.

My robes were expertly removed by my wife, and in record time I might add. Her cold finger tips made contact with the skin on my chest, and I found my own chill curling up my spine. This woman against me always knew how to awaken the deepest parts of my being. Her heart, her soul, her drive, every part of her was a breath of fresh air in my lungs, the soothing water to my inferno, she was the rock keeping me anchored whenever I got swept up in the anxieties of life.

"Agni, I love you" I found myself hissing into the soft flesh of her shoulder, as her nails racked gently down my back. I slid the straps of her nightie from her shoulders, leaving a gently bite at the spot where her neck met her shoulder. From between her clench teeth came a hiss that morphed into a hearty moan. Using my larger frame I pushed her onto the plush pillows and used one hand to slide her night gown completely off. Her lust filled eyes made contact with mine as my pale hands made contact with the peeks of her nipples, flicking and teasing them into hardened points. Taking one into my mouth, I rolled it between my teeth, as my hand flicked the other. I watched as her eyes rolled back and a luscious moan escaped between her parted lips. Her hand continued to rake down my back, her legs wrapped around my waist pulling my clothed arousal flush against hers. I continued to worship her full breasts with my mouth, as one of my hands worked its way to the waist band of her panties.

Slipping beneath the soft blue fabric, I felt her clean cut flesh beneath my finger tips. Reaching her core I found her hot, wet, and waiting; my own arousal was brought to full attention. Using the pad of my thumb I circled her pearl as I slipped two fingers within her tight walls. Withdrawing them slowly, I elicited a soft moan from her lips, before slipping them back in once more curling them ever so slightly. Her back curled up off the mattress pressing her chest flush against mine. Suddenly my pants were far too tight. Already knowing, she slipped her hands to the front of my pants, unclasping them and began to ease them down.

Her legs wound their way around my waist, I felt them tighten before I found myself on my back looking up into her big blue eyes. Her chocolate curls framing us from the rest of the world. Her pink lips found mine in a gently kiss, before she lowered herself kissing my chin, neck, chest, abdomen, pelvis... I felt my eyes roll back and a hiss escape through my lips. She had my manhood between her lips, her tongue swirling all along it as she slowly eased it out of her mouth. She teasingly flicked the tip with her tongue making me grip the sheets on the bed, moaning with approval. Her aqua gaze watching me the whole time, making the whole thing much more arousing. Using only her mouth, she drew me just to the edge before removing me from her mouth and crawling back up my body until our lips met once more. With a gentle roll of her hips, I found myself clenched with in her tight wet walls.

This was how we made love; slowly, gently, passionately just like the calm waves of the sea. Most nights when speed is required I would compare our love making to roaring waves during a storm, but not tonight. Tonight we were content with going slow enjoying every moment of one another.

As I found myself nearing the edge once more, I reached between us to flick the nub between her legs, making her breaths come more quickly. When she finally came, her eyes rolled back and her mouth formed into an O but no sound came out, her back gave a sharp jolt as finally a thick moan escaped from her throat. Watching her go over the edge, I found my own release, seated within her wall I erupted deep in her core.

Recovered from out orgasms, She fell flat against my chest nuzzling her head just below my chin. My arms held her tight as my eye lids began to sink.

"Zuko?" She whispered into my skin

"Hmm?"

"I love you" She said gently and I could feel her smile against my chest

"I love you too Kat" I whispered back squeezing her closer to my chest.

~~NEW CHAPTER WITH ZUTARA LEMONY GOODNESS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT XOXO


End file.
